


Diving Down the Hole

by Jasper6509



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509
Summary: What if it was not the queen that was the villain in this story? What if it was someone you'd never expect? Follow this mysterious villain as he searches for the one who will be his salvation…or his undoing. (Alice in Wonderland: 2010 AU)
Kudos: 1





	Diving Down the Hole

**What if it was not the queen that was the villain in this story? What if it was someone you'd never expect? Follow this mysterious villain as he searches for the one who will be his salvation…or his undoing. (Alice in Wonderland: 2010 AU)**

**Diving Down the Hole:**

He walked into the courtyard, a devilish smile gracing his lips.

A young girl cowered before him, eyeing the group of people all around the courtyard.

The queen walked up to him, fear evident in her eyes even as she tried to hide it.

"This is not out girl." He answered the plea in her eyes.

The queen nodded and walked over to the girl, ripping out her heart.

A thump was heard as the body hit the floor.

Walking towards him, the queen presented the young man with the heart.

Taking it, he allowed his magic to absorb its essence.

"You had all do better to remember who's in charge here. I will not have you gallivanting with every girl I bring down. The job is to find the One. Until then, you are to let me do my job and if you don't I will use you as a substitute for sustenance." He addressed the people.

Magic swirled about him as if to prove his point.

"Now return to your daily activities" He ordered, causing them to scatter in various directions.

Turning towards the queen, he kicked the body of the girl.

"Dispose of this filth. And if I ever catch you socializing with any of the girls again I will take your heart. Understood?"

The queen nodded fearfully, ordering her guards to dispose of the body.

The man walked off into the woods, the creatures scampering away from him.

He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it.

Tracing the picture of a young girl, he smiled.

"Alice"

She would end up here one day.

All he had to do was find her.

Putting the watch away, he changed his form.

Sure being a rabbit wasn't easy, but it allowed him to go through the portal between the two realms.

This way he could find girls to sate his hunger.

But all he wanted to do was find Alice.

She would be his salvation.

Hopping through the hole, he brushed off his suit.

Time for another hunt he supposed.

**This was something I came up with while listening to "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central. Awesome song that has an eerie feel to it. This is only designed to be a one-shot but if I get enough positive feedback maybe I'll add more.**


End file.
